Áðåä
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Ïàðîäèÿ íà ñîáûòèÿ îâà 2/5. Âîðíèíã íà ÿîéíûé ñò¸á


_** Áðåä   
(èëè àëüòåðíàòèâíàÿ èñòîðèÿ) **_

Ëèíà ñàìà 

- Êàê... êàê òû ìîã ïðåäàòü ìåíÿ? - ïðîçâó÷àëè ñëîâà äàâíåãî ïðîøëîãî, è Òèòèðè íåâîëüíî ïîâòîðèë: - Êàê?..   
- ÊÀ-ÀÊ? - âçúÿðèëñÿ åãî ýêñ-ëó÷øèé äðóã, íà ãëàçàõ çàêèäûâàÿ øàðèêè çà ðîëèêè. - Òû, áëÿõà-ìóõà, ñïðàøèâàåøü, ÊÀÊ, ìîíàøåê íåñ÷àñòíûé, òàê òåáÿ è ðàçýòàê?! Òåáå ïîêàçàòü?! - Äèêèì âçîðîì îáøàðèâ îêðóæàþùåå åãî ïðîñòðàíñòâî, Õèêî íåèçáåæíî óãëÿäåë Ìèàêó è øèðîêèìè âçìàõàìè êðûëüåâ íàïðàâèëñÿ ê íåé. Äî Òàêè áûñòðî äîøëî, ÷òî à) íà åãî íåâåñòó îïÿòü ïîêóøàþòñÿ è á) ùà îí ïîéì¸ò âñå ÷óâñòâà Òèòèðè, ïðè÷¸ì, âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, âïëîòü äî ÷óâòâà âûäðàííîãî ãëàçà è ñìûêàþùåéñÿ íàä ãîëîâîé â ïîïûòêå ñàìîóáèéñòâà âîäîé. Â ñåêóíäó ïðîâåðíóâ â ãîëîâå âñå âàðèàöèè, ìîëîäîé ÷'åê çàîðàë:   
- Èçûäè, äóõ õåíòàéíûé!! - è áûë ïîääåðæàí íåâíÿòíîé èç-çà íåäîñòàòêà âîçäóõà â âîäÿíîì ïóçûðå ìàòåðùèíîé Ìèàêè, â êðàòêèõ, íî ¸ìêèõ èåðîãëèôàõ âûðàæàâøåé ñâî¸ êðàéíå íåãàòèâíîå îòíîøåíèå ê òîìó, ÷òî âñ¸ ìóæñêîå íàñåëåíèå Âñåëåííîé ×åòûð¸õ Áîãîâ ñî ñâîèìè ñåêñóàëüíûìè ïðîáëåìàìè èä¸ò èìåííî ê íåé. Ó òð¸õ "ñïàñàòåëåé" è Õèêî ïîóâÿëè óøè, à ó Õèêî åù¸ è ðàñøèðèëàñü îðèåíòàöèÿ, è îí, ñâÿòî èñïîâåäóÿ çàâåòû âåëèêîãî ó÷èòåëÿ è âîæäÿ âñåõ íàðîäîâ Íàêàãî, ñî ñëîâàìè: "Äà ìíå ïîôèã" ðåçêî çàðóëèë ê Òàêå.   
- ÕÈÊÎ, ÒÛ ×¨, ÎØÈÇÅË?! - äîáëåñòíî èçð¸ê Òèòèðè, âñòàâàÿ ó äóõà íà ïóòè.   
- Ýòî ß îøèçåë?! À òû ïîëåæè ñ ìî¸ íà äíå ðåêè, ïîñìîòðèì, êàêèì ñàì ñòàíåøü! È âàùå, ñóêà òû, Õîäæóí, çàìî÷èë ìåíÿ âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ! À ìîæåò, ó ìåíÿ ñ äåòñòâà íà âîäó àëëåðãèÿ! - Òóò íàä ãîëîâîé Õèêî çàæãëàñü ëàìïî÷êà, è îí ðàäîñòíî ïðîâîçãëàñèë: - Âî! ß íà òåáå æå è ïîêàæó, êàê ÿ òåáÿ ïðåäàë!   
È áûòü áû ÷åñòè îáàëäåâøåãî Òèòèðè ïîðóãàííîé íà õðåí, íî òóò âûñêî÷èë Òàñóêè ñ âååðîì, óñïåøíî çàìåíÿâøèì åìó ôðåéäîâñêèé ìå÷, è äâóìÿ íåäëèííûìè ñëîâàìè èç ëåêñèêîíà êîíàíñêèõ áàíäèòîâ îáðóáèë âñå ïîïîëçíîâåíèÿ Õèêî. Òèòèðè îáíÿë ðûæåãî ñ òàêèì íåïîääåëüíûì îáëåã÷åíèåì, ÷òî íàáëþäàâøèé ýòî Òàêà äàë ñåáå çàðîê íàïèñàòü íà äîñóãå ÿîéíûé ôàíôèê.   
- ß...ÅÙ¨...ÆÈÂ!! - ïðîñêðèïåë, ñîáèðàÿñü èç ãðÿçíîé ëóæè, Õèêî è, ñóäÿ ïî ëèöó, âñ¸ ñ òåìè æå íàìåðåíèÿìè, íàïðàâèëñÿ íà ýòîò ðàç ê Òàñóêè, óãðîæàþùå ïðè ýòîì ðû÷à: - Óéäè îò ìîåãî Õîäæóíà!   
ßîéíûé ôàíôèê â ãîëîâå Òàêè ñòðåìèòåëüíî íàáèðàë îáîðîòû. Îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàñòåðÿâøèé îñòàòêè ìîçãîâ (åñëè òàêîâûå âîîáùå èìåëèñü) Õèêî áðîñàëñÿ íà âñåõ ïîäðÿä, Ìèàêà çàäûõàëàñü, ñóäçàêîâöû áåãàëè îò ïèêèðîâàâøåãî íà íèõ äåìîíà.   
- Ñêàæè ìíå, êòî òâîé äðóã, è ÿ ñêàæó, êòî òû! - ê ìåñòó èëè íå ê ìåñòó âñòàâèë Òàñóêè, îêàçàâøèñü ïî õîäó áèòâû ðÿäîì ñ Òèòèðè. Òîò íàãðàäèë åãî îïëåóõîé, ìàññîé è óñêîðåíèåì íàïîìèíàâøåé ðàêåòó êëàññà "çåìëÿ-âîçäóõ", î ÷¸ì òóò æå ïîæàëåë, ïîñêîëüêó Õèêî óáèâàëñÿ ÿâíî òîëüêî âååðîì Òàñóêè.   
- Òàñóêè, íó ìèëåíüêèé, íó õîðîøåíüêèé, î÷íèñü! - â ïàíèêå çàòðÿñ îòêëþ÷èâøåãîñÿ áàíäèòà Òèòèðè. Òàêà, ìûñëåííî óæå äîøåäøèé äî ñàìûõ èíòèìíûõ ñöåí ñ ó÷àñòèåì âñåõ, êðîìå ñåáÿ è Ìèàêè, ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, íà âñþ ïåùåðó ïðèñîâåòîâàë:   
- Òû åãî åù¸ ïîöåëóé - ìèãîì î÷í¸òñÿ!   
Óðîâåíü âîäû â ïåùåðå çíà÷èòåëüíî ïîâûñèëñÿ èç-çà ñïîëçøèõ ñ Õèêî è Òèòèðè êàïåëü. Òàñóêè, ïîäñîçíàòåëüíî íà ïîäîáíîå ðåàãèðóþùèé, â îäíî ìãíîâåíüå âñêî÷èë è íåðâíûì, ñíîâà íàïîìíèâøèì Ôðåéäà æåñòîì ñõâàòèëñÿ çà òýññýí. Íà ñåêóíäó âñå çàìåðëè, ïîòîì Òèòèðè îïîìíèëñÿ è ñ êðèêîì:   
- Íå òðîæü ìîåãî äðóãà! - çàãîðîäèë Õèêî. Ó Òàñóêè ÷óòü âååð èç ðóêè íå âûïàë.   
Ìóæ÷èíû îñòàíîâèëèñü, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü, ïðè÷¸ì Õèêî áåññîâåñòíî ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ñèòóàöèåé, àáñîëþòíî ÿîéíî óæå ïðèæèìàÿñü ê Òèòèðè, íî òóò, çàîðàâ:   
- Äà êàêîãî @#$%@ âû äåëàåòå?! - óäàðîì íîãè Ìèàêà ïðîáèëà îáîëî÷êó ïóçûðÿ, âûðâàëàñü íà ñâîáîäó, âûõâàòèëà ó Òàñóêè âååð è îòëåêêàøèíåëà Õèêî íà ôèã, "÷óòü-÷óòü" çàäåâ ïðè ýòîì Òèòèðè. Ãëÿäÿ âûïó÷åííûìè ãëàçàìè íà ðàñòåêàþùåãîñÿ òàëîé âîäè÷êîé äåìîíà è ïî÷òè íå ïîäàþùåãî ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè îáóãëåííîãî ìîíàõà, Òàêà è Òàñóêè ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ áîëüøå íå âîçðàçÿò ñâîåé ìèëîé, äîáðîé, íåæíîé è õîðîøåé Ñóäçàêó íî ìèêî.   
- Íó ÷òî, ìàëü÷èêè, - ñ ñàðêàçìîì ïðîèçíåñëà Ìèàêà, - õîðîøî âû ìåíÿ ñïàñàåòå, à? Êàñòðèðîâàòü áû âàñ âñåõ çà òàêîå ñïàñåíèå! Ëó÷øå á ìåíÿ Íàêàãî óáèâàë, ÷åì âû ñïàñàëè!   
Îñîçíàâ, Òàêà è Òàñóêè áóõíóëèñü íà êîëåíè, Òèòèðè è òàê óæå ëåæàë ó íîã ñâîåé æðèöû. Óäîâëåòâîðèâøèñü, Ìèàêà íåâèííî óëûáíóëàñü è, ïîêà÷èâàÿ á¸äðàìè, íàïðàâèëàñü äîìîé, ïî äîðîãå ìñòèòåëüíî ïíóâ îñòàâøèéñÿ îò Õèêî êàìåøåê, äåòñêèé ïîäàðîê Õîäæóíà-Òèòèðè. Ñàìîãî Òèòèðè òàùèëè ïîçàäè íå¸ äâà óöåëåâøèõ ñóäçàêîâöà. 

Ìîðàëü: íå çëè õîðîøèõ, ñåáå äîðîæå; ëó÷øå ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ Íàêàãî, ÷åì ÿîèòü ïåðåä Ìèàêîé. 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
